


Hyung, I Can't Sleep

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, Aroha, 아스트로
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing isn't uncommon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung, I Can't Sleep

Moonbin shifted in the top bed for probably the fifth time in thirty seconds. He couldn't get comfortable and he was cold and he could clearly hear the sound of Rocky snoring in the next room over. Normally he wouldn't have minded the sound, might have even welcomed it since he was so used to it, but right now it was kind of getting to him. Their day had been long and he should already be asleep but he just couldn't sleep no matter what he did, how he laid, if he counted to 100 with his eyes closed like Eunwoo had suggested he do.  
Speaking of Eunwoo.  
Jealousy was a weird thing, but Moonbin was honestly jealous of how quickly Eunwoo could fall asleep. Lights off and two minutes later Moonbin would always be able to hear Eunwoo's heavy breaths of slumber. Sometimes Moonbin was like that, too, when he was tired and comfortable. Tonight was not one of those nights. And as his mind circled around the thought of Eunwoo falling asleep easily, he thought of Eunwoo and how calming his voice was. So without considering first, he climbed down the ladder on their bunk bed and laid down beside Eunwoo, who was facing the wall, and shook his shoulder gently.  
"Hyung," Moonbin whispered. "Hyung, I can't sleep."  
There was a muffled groan and Eunwoo shifted as he pulled his face from being half hidden in his pillow, slightly turning his upper body to glance to Moonbin. Even in the dark of their room, he could see Moonbin since he was so close. Unaware of what time it was or what was going on, Eunwoo's brows drew together in confusion. "Bin-ah," he muttered, his voice trailing off. His head turned away as he yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, then he looked at Moonbin again. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't sleep," Moonbin repeated. "It doesn't matter what I do, I just can't sleep. Could you tell me a story? That worked that other time." Moonbin turned his head away, yawning as well. It was a late reaction from having watched Eunwoo yawn, since things worked like that in the weird world of science. His brain was too fogged to think about that, though, and he just assumed that being close to Eunwoo was somehow making him tired.  
Eunwoo didn't ask any questions. He simply rolled onto his back and lazily stretched an arm out, using the hand of his other arm to pat his chest. Moonbin settled close, his head on Eunwoo's chest, Eunwoo's arm curling around him. It took only a moment for Moonbin to get settled: one of his legs rested over Eunwoo's closest one, ending up between both his legs; his arm under his body curled close to his chest; the other arm, however, draped over Eunwoo's stomach and that hand rested on his waist.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, hyung."  
"Just close your eyes."  
So Moonbin closed his eyes, and Eunwoo began talking. His voice was heavy with sleep, pauses between his words being frequent, occasional and out-of-place noises of thought being tossed into his sentences. Moonbin didn't mind, though. Eunwoo was talking and that was all that really mattered. From time to time, Moonbin would feel himself start to drift off, listening idly to the story about Eunwoo meeting MJ for the first time even though Moonbin had heard the story before. He listened to an untold story about a black cat Eunwoo used to feed at the corner of their street when he was a kid. He listened to the breaks between Eunwoo's words and the small stuttering, so real and truly Eunwoo. He listened to the soft breath between his words, raw and comforting. He listened to Eunwoo's heart beating under his ear, thumping in a regular rhythm.  
Any time Eunwoo stopped talking for too long, Moonbin would shift and make a small, endearing noise. It made made Eunwoo smile every time and he had to admit he had paused on purpose the second time just to hear it again. Other than that slight shift during pauses, though, Moonbin was quiet and still. The blanket was fixed messily over their bodies, which fit together like two shoes in a box that was the bed. Eventually Eunwoo's pauses became more frequent and when he paused too long and Moonbin didn't shift or whine, Eunwoo knew he was fast asleep. He laid there for a moment, still, staring at the bed above him. Hopefully Moonbin would stay asleep. Hopefully wouldn't have to search his tired brain for another topic, though he gladly would anyway.  
Two minutes passed then three then four then five then six. Eunwoo was certain that Moonbin was solidly sleeping now, and he smiled. His hand found its way into Moonbin's kitten-fur-like hair, gently carding through the short, dyed strands.  
"Bin-ah," he mumbled, not really sure what he was going to say to him. His thoughts were clouded, shutting down, and eventually erased as he, too, fell asleep beside his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
